


Frostbitten

by Kitra13, Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Bonding, Clutch births, F/M, Growing Up, Knights of Light, M/M, Mechpreg, Predacons, Psychological Torture, Spark Sex, Sparklings, Sticky Sex, Threesome, forced reformating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitra13/pseuds/Kitra13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Predacon Project, one of several that Shockwave started for the Decepticon cause under Megatron’s orders. Each of the new breed of Cybertronian though didn't exactly volunteer for the Predacon conversion. So it’s understandable that they would revolt given the chance. This is their story as well as the only surviving Predacon queen from start to... end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter Co-writen with Kitra13
> 
> *gasp!* I’m writing this story! With some help and a lot of pushing/pestering form Kitra13. ^_^’ Thank you sweetie, and thanks to finding Dai Atlas XD
> 
> Only after writing a bunch of random scenes and parts of this story, I realized that I mashed up a bits from the War/Fall Of Cybertron and the IDW Comics, but it works I think. I hope you enjoy the story none the less!

The world was far too big for her right now to understand, or really see very far despite being old enough that her sire and carrier let their sparkling walk on her own for the first time outside their apartment (well, their personal ship that they never moved out of). Everything was just so big out here! The femling chirped in confusion, trying to focus up but her wide optics could only make out general shapes and colors. Standing on the ground she could never see higher than just above her creators’ knees.

Spotting something that the femling was sure hadn’t been there before, the sparkling wandered closer. Aha! That was a pede! Not any one she knew of but then she only knew four that were bigger than her. None the less, the sparkling marched over and flopped onto that pede and trilled for attention, or rather she demanded for it with a rough plea. She was still getting the hang of speech outside of the sparkling babble.

The sparkling was, of course, completely oblivious to her creators’ stress of not only tottering off but going up to the biggest mech around. The rose colored femling just associated big pedes with being picked up and cuddled.

After hours of seemingly endless administrative tasks, the Sovereign of New Crystal City had decided to leave his office and take a walk through the city, visiting some of their latest arrivals who, with their new sparkling had decided to use their ship as quarters as well. Something he hoped wouldn’t last, but the mech came to a stop at the sight of the tiny sparkling walking around. Long wings ruffled and settled again as the simple sight of it made his caretaker protocols activate, he rumbled softly and just watched the sparkling as it flopped onto the end of his pede.

Humming, Dai Atlas slowly lowered himself into a kneeling position, careful not to startle the young one hugging his pede. A large white hand moved to the sparkling, poking it. His optics tracking the young thing for any sign of fear or distress but found none, amused at it's rough plea for hugs he responded, "And who might you be, scraplet?"

"On...Om...Omie!" The sparkling announced, trilling and quiet pleased with herself for saying what she identified as her name, as her creators kept saying that. Wide blue optics turned to stare at the new hand, and reached out to bat at it with little but defined claws, tinny and harmless pricks if that to an adult mech.

Dai Atlas couldn't resist chuckling at the batting antics, well aware of her limited sight he carefully scooped her up into his hand, bringing her up to optic level, "Omie, is it? I'm Dai Atlas. And if I heard you correctly you want hugs?" 

His other hand came up to stroke over her helm, ruby optics eying her.

"Ya!" The femling shuttered her optics, enjoying the pet and attention, chittering softly as she held on for the ride up. Omie tilted her head at the face that came into focus, giving an interested chirp before deciding that though this person was completely new, she still wanted attention from him. Young though she may be, it didn't stop the sparkling from standing up and making a jump for it.

Omie clung to Dai Atlas' face a moment later, once more pleased to no end with herself in not only making the jump but the new perch as well.

The blue triple changer chuckled at her obvious enjoyment. Her sudden jump though, made him freeze in his tracks. Holding very still as she clung to his face, with tiny pedes wedged onto his lower lip and both her arms just so holding onto the lower seam of his nasal vent, it took him a few steady vents to start moving again. His hand came up to carefully pry the sparkling off his face and held her away, enough to keep her from jumping again, but still within sight. Rumbling softly Dai Atlas looked at her sternly. "Please don't do that without warning me. You're quite an energetic little scraplet and I do not wish to harm you accidentally."

His other hand came back up, one finger leisurely running from down her back as the femling turned in his grip to sit up, starting at the helm ending at her pedes, the movement droning on for a while with the aim of calming her down a bit and make her drowsy enough to prevent another ‘surprise attack.’

Small arms waved at the mech, wanting back to that perch but the waving slowed and contented chirping soon followed. However Omie was completely awake and in play mode, she reached to grasp at Dai Atlas' finger, peering into the joints with interest.

He chuckled at her, his finger obediently holding still. "Be careful and don't touch anything in there, you could get hurt." Which was quite true considering the sheer size and strength of Dai Atlas’ hands, and the blades they were capable of wielding. Slowly lifting himself to stand back up, the mech moved over to a nearby bench, settling there without ever disturbing Omie’s curious explorations. He calmly watched her, perfectly content to wait till she either tired out or decided that the joints weren't interesting enough anymore.

As he did so, the mech's comms were pinged, her creators glyphs and the location of their home ship being sent, but also asking if he wished to watch over their sparkling for a while and they were letting her stay with the mech for now. Omie didn't seem to mind, or protest as she was too busy peering into first one joint, then another before she sat down and stared at her own flexing digits. The femling placed both hands on the palm she was sitting on.

"Big-big than... sire." She said aloud, realizing that Dai Atlas was even bigger than her sire- who was bigger than her other creator.

Dai Atlas blinked at the sudden comm. accepting the information he got and sending a short acknowledgment that he would take care of the young one and a request for when he should return her. Absently keeping track of her movements, he moved his finger away once she lost interest. At her comment he blinked again, than rumbled amused.

"Yes, I'm larger than your sire, by quite a lot actually, few mechs tower over me." he mused, leaning back against the bench producing a small treat from subspace for her and holding it out for her to take.

"Kiiita!" The sparkling announced, using a term that was the equivalent of 'Haza!' that she probably had picked up from one of her creators. Omie pounced as soon as the treat was in range, her energy from before the face-plant on the massive mech back once more. Considering the second message was to bring her back when she hit her crash/recharged, there was a funny feeling the two were enjoying a small break from their ball of energy.

Dai Atlas knew very well just what kind of break this would be for her creators as he watched her pounce the treat, the amused rumble a steady sound produced by his engine. The hand once holding the treat now curled protectively around her as both servos lowered her to his lap, though he didn't dump her there. "Do you have any games you like to play, Omie?"

Passing knights and citizens alike showed enjoyment and amusement at their Sovereign and leader enjoying some sparkling sitting time with the small femme. Wing who bounced by, dragging a resigned looking Drift after him, was delighted by the sight and told Drift just how cute and wonderful he thought this, Drift hunching just that bit more at having to endure another Wing-rant on cute and sweet little sparklings.

Of course that's about when that cute and sweet little sparkling decided to try and bite on an edge of the mech's armor, chewing a bit. The little stubby winglets twitched on her back, proving to be tri-tiered. There was the possibility of becoming a flier, but more likely she would be aquatic like her carrier. For now, Omie was just interested in exploring some more, missing the question of games... or maybe thinking of what she wanted to do.

Wing actually stopped to look, and as Primus so will, snickered at the sight. Drift was slightly less amused but indulged his mate for a while before poking him about whatever event it was that Wing wanted to visit and that they'd miss it if he didn't get going again.

Dai Atlas chuckled and watched his creation for a moment, Omie's chewing didn't do much as his armor was far too thick for her to leave more than chipped paint, but it was quite a cute sight, he had to admit that much. For now he just waited to see the young femmes choice, letting her gnaw away on unyielding armor, as Wing startled and dragged Drift away hastily, the grounder protesting was more amused than indignant.

The blue triple went back to eye the small chewer on him, amused at the sight and making a few image and video captures for both his mate and the young ones creators. Omie sat up, frowning almost delicately at the spot she chewed on as it showed nothing. The frown grew and she seemed to be chewing something, a small chip of one layer of paint. Hah! She got something!

Chuckling, Dai Atlas ran his finger over her head, the triumphant grin on her showed that she had achieved to get a layer of paint chipped, nothing to worry about, really. But Primus it was adorable.

Once done chewing, but unable to swallow anything more than energon right now, the femling spat out the twisted paint chip with barely seen holes from tiny sharp dentae. Staring at it for moment the girl held it up to where she thought Dai Atlas' head and chest where, "'Ere?" Omie offered the odd ‘present.’

Blinking at the tiny piece of paint he brought her up to optic level again, humming in soft curiosity. Taking note of the tiny pricks of her dentae and surprised at the sharpness of those. "I hope you had fun chewing my paint, Omie." he smiled at her and petted her, then with a small bit of fumbling managed to get the, to him, microscopic chip of paint and for a lack of better ideas subspaced it, suspecting that disposing might just upset her. "Thank you."

"Can...ah, have energon?" Omie asked, edging over the mech's hand, looking like she was debating jumping for his face again.

Not having anything but the goodies with him he fished another from subspace holding it so that it would distract her from the possibly huggable face, but being careful that when pouncing it, she wouldn't fall off. "Here you go."

Omie chirped her thanks, as that was easier to do when trying to eat. The femling murmured as the bits of the treat dissolved into the liquid state that was easy to swallow, and she scooted the other way to sit with her legs between the mech's fingers. There, she was able to peer at his joints again, and she was also determined to be inadvertly in the way of everything. He flexed his fingers slightly to accommodate Omie and her curiosity, watching her silently.

Her chirp was answered by a soft rumble. For the time being the giant contented himself with running his finger up and down her back and helm. The sparkling leaned back, tilting her head back into the touch and gave a small sound that would much later on become a purr. She was responding more to tactile sensation than anything else, enjoying touch and cuddles. So when done with the energon treat she was ready to explore more of this new mech, a very monumental task considering how big he was to her. That didn’t stop Omie from starting to crawl from Dai Atlas’ palm to wrist to scrabbling at his arm.

Dai Atlas enjoyment of the interaction showed through both his field and by the relaxed posture, having a curious but fairly calm sparkling always made him happy in a way nothing else could. The black armored arm she was trying to scramble up obediently straightened a bit to let her explore, the other arms hand always close by, ready to catch her should she slip on the slick polished armor.

Ruby optics watched her closely as the mech rumbled again, the vibration going through his entire frame. "Be careful, sparkling..."

Omie trilled, settling into the chittering sparkling-chatter as she tilted her head at his chest plates as they came back into focus. "Hmm..." she considered.

That was tempting.

The wheels turning in her head were almost visible to the nearly ancient mech, bringing his other arm into position to catch her, he silently waited to see if she would try to jump for his chest plates. Though he suspected that they might just be a bit too far for the tiny being, then again he'd been at those points of life where he thought something might be impossible and found that no they weren't, you just had to believe and try.

The femling gathered up her feet and hands under her before launching, flailing arms and her stubby winglets. She had already learned to aim high so that as she fell she'd end up closer to where she wanted to be, and her little claws would help her cling to edges of armor. That is if she wasn't caught beforehand.

Red optics keeping track of her, could already tell she would not make the distance. Instead of grabbing the femling out of the air, Dai Atlas decided to let her feel what over-estimation might just result in. His hand already waited quite a bit further down at the lower edge of his chest plates, ready to break her fall, as she would've bumped against his abdomen otherwise. He patiently waited to see her reaction as she made ‘planet-fall’ on is white hand.

Omie flailed a bit more, scrambling at the mech's chest and caught one claw for a moment, but it wouldn't be until she was older to learn how to swing, so she dropped down into the waiting hand. Getting a very interesting looking expression oh unhappiness, the femling seemed about to give a keen. One was just starting to form before she rotated to sit up, and with another frown, she stood on the white hand grasping a digit to climb up and make another jump attempt up.

Shaking his head and chuckling amused Dai Atlas lifted his hand to his chest plates to prevent another jump attempt. "I don't think so..." he rumbled as she had already prepared for another attempt. He thought about going back to his quarters and settling on his berth so that she could freely explore his complex armor without having to worry about her falling off, but shoved that thought back for a while. First he wanted to see how long it would take for her to get more interested in snuggles than in exploration.

Almost poking her head into some spots between the mech's armor, the femling started to climb. She seemed to be searching for something, and when there was no opening to an armor pocket like on her sire and carrier, Omie found a new spot and sat there, half hiding. She chirped happily, curled up in her spot that was roughly above Dai Atlas' spark.

Humming softly, the mech glanced down at where she was hidden. A soft click was heard as he activated a slight shift of his chest plates, creating a small alcove for her. The contented rumbling purr of his engine left the armor vibrating softly, the thrum of his spark pulsing only adding a steady rhythm to it. By experience he knew that most sparklings sought that feeling out, Omie no exclusion. By experience, most sparklings tended to fall into a heavy recharge there, especially when they were petted, which was happening as his hand came up, fingers running over her vulnerable, thin proto-plating.

She shifted around, settling down with a sigh and chirp, Omie was content for a nap indeed, leaning into Dai Atlas's touch again with her winglets twitching under his touch as she dosed there. Dai Atlas hummed contently settling in for a nap himself, setting his sensors to rouse him when she moved away from where she was or when it was time to bring her back to her creators. His hand protectively curled over the opening of her hiding spot, a finger resting right against her back.

The first sign of the sparkling waking up again was Omie rolling over and grasping the large digit. Then tried to chew on it again. Dai Atlas rumbled as he came back up slowly, noting that quite some time had passed since they both had fallen into recharge. He chuckled sleepily at her nomming on his digit.

The femling chirped a question up at the mech before poking her head out of this spot. Looking around she chirped again, having spotted movement of someone else, but since she couldn't see that far Omie turned to debate how to get up to the mech's face again.

The hand curled over her spot cupped her and moved her up to his face, having seen the questioning gaze. "What do you want, scraplet?" Dai Atlas had noticed her glancing over at one of the citizens passing by, but decided not to acknowledge the look.

Leaning forward the femling half fell, half hopped over to sit just under the Sovereign's head. Standing, she put her hands on his chin before staring long and hard at Dai Atlas' face, memorizing it before reaching up to pat at his lower lip. Dai Atlas blinked at her antics then understood what she was doing as memories of previous sparklings he cared for resurfaced. She just branded his face in her memory banks to distinguish him from others. Chuckling he stroked her back and waited to see what she wished to do now, content to indulge her.

Omie chirped, looking from one of his red optics to the other, then down to peer at her reflection. She moved to hide in the space between neck cables and collar ridge, balancing almost expertly there (having done so on her sire and carrier most of the time) and a smug chirp came from the sparkling.

His optics tracked the movements, the mechanics adjusting behind the lenses. He contemplated the time, knowing her creators would want her back soon, a twinge of sadness at having to leave the young one, it was nice to have a sparkling around to care for. Dai Atlas froze for a moment as she clambered down there, then chuckled at the chirp.

"Conquered the big blue mech, little one?" Since he couldn't look down at her he simply watched other people passing by. Quietly amused at the triumphant sparkling balancing at his neck.

"Ya!" Came the still smug response, Omie happy in her new spot. "Again off there?" She paused and tried again, focusing on her words, "Again...time...off...time from now?" The femling blinked before sitting down and started listing off her known words to look for the right one, "Later! Again Later! meep?"

It took Dai Atlas a klick to sort through her mess of words, humming thoughtfully for a moment and checking his schedule, he found there would be a few free joors in the next orns to indulge the young femling. "I'll have time soon again, yes. I'll give your creators a schedule with my free joors so that you can come visit me then, is that okay?"

"Ya! Really big," The little girl said, peering out over the collar ridge to look at everything she could see of Dai Atlas’ large frame. Omie chirped, wondering if she could find other armor pockets, or hidey-holes in him just under the armor like with her creators.

The blue triple changer waited to see if she would move on her own again, he could feel the soft pricks of her tiny claws on his armor as she leaned over the collar ridge, musing that she was looking for the next spot to investigate. There was movement as Omie scooted around to the other side of the mech's mech, peering from there before going around to the back. Did he have wings too, like her sire did?

Feeling her move around Dai held still, until she moved around to the back of his neck. He stood up slowly flexing his long wide wings, the vanes twitching slightly. He rumbled as the stiffness from sitting so long went away, for a short moment the full length of his Great Sword was visible, glinting in the light before his wings folded over the channel again.

"Shiny!" The sparkling announced, spotting the blade's hilt, though she had enough sense to hang on and stay put while the mech stood up and moved.

The Sovereign chuckled as he took a more scenic route through one of the city’s parks back to where her creators were, there was still enough time for that. Turning his head slightly, careful to not brush her off, he perked at her word. "What is... ah. The Great Sword got your attention?" he mused, the gem of the sword was still within sight for her, glittering and brightening in pleasure at the young and pure spark so close to it. He unfolded his long wings enough to leave the blade exposed to the sun and the glittering crystals surrounding them, the different lights cascading over it.

"Want?" She asked longingly, patting at one of the mech's neck cables, "Safe ta... to see?"

Dai Atlas hummed and came to a stop, "Safe to see, yes, but not to touch the blade. Come back up here and I'll show you." Moving over to a small, more reclusive area of the park they were in, he reached over his back freeing the Great Sword and laying it onto a bench. One hand came up to give her a ride down, cradling her. He held her out near the gem, feeling the swords pleasure at her innocence and bright curiosity. It flared brightly, pulsing at her.

Peering between his fingers, Omie chirped and moved to all but faceplant on the hilt. Shaking herself off the femling stood and climbed back up onto the Great Sword’s hilt, staring intently at it for a moment before the femling sniffed, poked and tried to bite an edge before sitting her small rose colored form on top the gem itself to peer up at Dai Atlas' with her pale blue optics wide and announced, "Shiiiiiny!"

The Sovereign had to laugh at her antics, his own optics flashing brightly for a moment. The Great Sword expressed its amusement by pulsing it's light just a bit faster before going back to glittering. Quite a few Knights would not have allowed a foreign sparkling this close to their Great Swords. But today both the sword and it's wielder were content and happy and showing it. "Yes, very shiny. And it likes you." He rumbled, kneeling next to her, close enough to keep his face in her focus, "But we need to move on Omie, your creators are expecting you soon." too soon... even the Knight had to admit to himself that he liked her company a great deal.

"Sire!" Omie looked up, brightening, and seemed ready to go back, but she looked down at the glittering sword. She was already developing a thing for shiny things at this age and tried to hold onto it.

The 'ooh Shiney!' effect as most mechs tended to call it was visibly evolving in her, already. He thought about it a moment before scooping her up and standing, putting the sword back into it's holding brackets. "Next time we meet, I'll have a shiny waiting for you okay?"

"Ya shiny!" The femling agreed, wavered in the mech's hands before sitting to be more stable, wrapping arms around one of his thumbs. She gave a happy meep and looked around for something else to try and get into.

Humming Dai Atlas transferred her back to his collar ridge, there he could be sure she wouldn't get caught in anything nor would she fall off. Setting back off to find her creators and return the little bundle of joy, he hummed a very old song his mentor used to sing to him. Not quite one to sit still for a while, the girl started chirping in basic time with the mech. Then a small, delicate voice rose in a wordless singing tone, though this time a bit more her own tune instead of in time.

It took a moment before the large mechs humming adjusted to her tune. Otherwise the walk went on peacefully, soon her home became visible in front of them, her sire already waiting for her in front of the shuttle.

The shorter flier shifted and then inclined his head, "Greatings my Lord, I hope Omicron wasn't a bother to you, she tends to get into everything."

"Sire!" Omie, Omircon called, poking her head up over Dai Atlas' collar ridge.

"Drop the formalities, it's Dai Atlas. And no she wasn't a bother, there are few things that bring greater joy than such a joyful bundle of curiosity. Omie is quite a special femling..." He trailed off listening to his Great Sword for a moment, then glanced down plucking her from her perch and holding her out to the smaller flier. "One day she'll be a great femme. There's no doubt that she's a special one." He smiled and backed off to a comfortable distance once she was in her sire's hold. He then send him his schedule of free joors where he'd be able to watch over her from time to time. A joor or two a day reserved for her. No matter what, his caretaker protocols were screaming at him to spend more time with the adorable small creature.

The other mech gave a small jerk, started that his current leader would say those things let alone want more time, "I'm honored my Lord... erm, Dai Atlas," Coldstone blinked, optics flashing as he looked down to his cupped hands as his sparkling gleefully told him in sparkling chatter about her day and the big-big mech that let her see a shiny! "I hope her siblings will meet your approval as well when they come."

He casually flicked a wing at the seeker. "Formalities do not mean anything to me in a private setting." Chuckling the blue triple watched her chatter away, then focused back on Coldstone. "You won't have to worry about that, I have yet to meet a mech in this city who wasn't fond of sparklings. They're adorable creatures and they are our future. There isn't a reason I know of to dislike any of the young ones."

Humming he glanced at her again. "I'll have to leave you now, though. I still have work to attend to."

"Have a good shift," Coldstone called after, using the term his mate did in place of 'good day.'

Dai Atlas flicked his wings in a farewell before launching himself into the air and transforming into his jet mode, setting off back to his office and all that paper work he had to go through.

Coldstone tilted his head to watch, his own wings twitching in response, but the blue mech tucked them on his back and smiled down at his sparkling. “Did you have fun with our Lord little Omie?” 

“Ya! ‘E’s a Big-Big-Sire!” the femling tossed up her arms and waved them to empathize just how big she thought the Sovereign of New Crystal City was with a thrilled trill and chirp.

Humming, her sire lifted the sparkling up, letting Omicron jump the last space to Coldstone’s face. The mech gave a mock growl, blowing warm air at her through his vents. “Silly little thing, you can’t get to my dentae.” He nudged her down carefully until the mech felt his creation settled down against his neck cables. Coldstone didn’t need to look to know just how to reach to run his fingers over Omicron’s delicate form as he turned to walk to the docked ship he and his mate still insisted living in, instead of moving into the city itself. “Why don’t we tell Watermark about your day little luv? I’m sure he’d love to hear about it.”

“Ya!”


	2. Start of the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen's note: chapter done mostly by me, Kitra13 helped me with Axe (he was being a pain in the aft), and I think I'm going to be using Cyberra [Ultra Rodimus Prime's] time system for this. I hope she doesn't mind.

Coldstone was pacing, wings extended and twitching as he did so. The blue mech's energy field almost pulsed, his restlessness, in time with each twitch of wings. Though average in size for a seeker, but he had a leaner than normal build Coldstone was made to be fast. Only relatively d he get modifications to survive long term submerged (not nearly as long as Watermark), some odd vorns ago before he and his mate had just made it into the protection Knights of Light's, let alone left Cybertron in the first exodus.

Right now each long stride took him from one side of the room to another. It was a cabin really, and not the original one at that. The bonded pair had poored all their savings into getting their ship, then altering the decks themselves so they could _live_ on their ship if they were either docked or out in space. Both Coldstone and Watermark had being created off Cybertron in different clans that were equally dedicated to exploring, something they took up, selling gathered information to fund repairs and parts. Energon had never been a problem for them, able to make it themselves as well as having moderations to be able to ingest raw energon as well.

The ship was considered old, and small, but for them just perfect. Even with starting a new life into it and their lives on the trip following Dai Atlas.

Not long after New Crystal City was made, they had Omicron, and not long after _that_ a sheepish Watermark admitted that he was carrying again. Not one but two new sparks.

"Calm down 'Stone," Watermark said from their shared berth, running fingers over the rose and white femling on his chest, propped up on his thrusters' protective cases. "You're making Omicron dizzy," He added looking at their sparkling who was staring dazedly at her sire, now able to see across the room she was fascinated by the movements of adults and all their assorted kibble that could move as well.

The aquatic mech was the same size, but instead of being lanky he was thicker, and had submersible thrusters and turbines on his back as well as on legs and arms. Able to handle deep pressures because his shell could be almost completely flooded, and have no ill effects for a very long time, Watermark was mostly a greenish color with highlights of the same teal on his mate's hands, optics blue instead of orange.

"I'm sorry luv," Coldstone sighed as he came over, touching the soft sparkling armor as he knelt beside the wide berth, arms folded over the edge of it. He looked up at his mate and child, "Did you hear that the city cancel has asked mechs not to produce sparklings?"

Waterwark snorted to clear his olfactory sensors as much to express his opinion on the matter. A tiny snort echoed him as Omicron echoed her carrier while he spoke, "It's on a volunteer basis only, thank Primus. I for one have no intentions of complying." He ran one hand over his mate's helm and cupped his face before putting the other hand on his torso, digits spread over where his creation chamber was.

The flier chuckled as he put a teal hand over the black on, "My dear Watermark, you who never thought he would create life now have fallen in love with being a carrier as much as you love the open waters of a new world."

"Only with you as the sire, my seeker of seas, the blue of my energon and hope in the dark," Watermark purred, pressing Coldstone's hand to his light armor, "I have every intention of having at least twenty or more sparklings in the coming vorns, for we have an eternity of love and time, and I want to see all the sparklings from ours when their old enough!"

Coldstone arched and optic ridge, "Are you intending to fill a whole corner of New Crystal City with our new clan?"

Watermark lifted his chin and gave a sniff, "I will do my best." He paused to smile as Omicron once more mimicked him, in that stage when she was repeating everything either vocally or in action. The femling that was nestled in the space between his chest plates got an interesting look as she sniffed again, snorted, sniffed and then purged, only to yip as she cycled another breath. Flailing the sparkling looked up at her creators for explanation as she sniffed a few more times, not at all sure if she liked the new sensation.

"Oh Primus that's adorable! I think her olfactory sensors just finished developing!" Watermark gripped his mate's hand as the flier sat up and leaned in to watch.

"It's okay soft-spark, just let it happen..." Coldstone crooned, grinning now himself as he tilted his head.

Omicron was still making faces, but calming down as she ducked her head, biting and chewing on the edge of her carrier's armor. She blinked and actually stopped, sniffed the spot and then around it, learning the scent of the mechs now as well as recognizing them by sight and the taste of theirarmor. She sniffed and fallowed an interesting smell, crawling and climbing over the mech's chest plates, pausing now and then to sniff new things but kept trying to find what she was really after.

Coldstone new that look, and his grin turned up, "She's going to be a tracker like you Watermark."

"And hunting already," The other mech said, running a fingertip over a little rose colored helm, getting an annoyed chirp in response. He shifted and obligingly opened his armor more, letting the femling get under for a moment, and after she came up again relaxed, "What do you have little one?"

"Ta-ga!"

"Ta-Da!" Watermark corrected.

"Ta-Da!" Omicron said, holding up two small, silver colored mineral crystals that she tracked down. Crystalized residue from her carrier's last trip into one of the plant's underground seas, the energon well to be exact. The femling promptly tried to crew on one.

"Hey..." Coldstone started to reach up to her.

"No, no, let her, its harmless." Watermark said intercepting his mate, "Its about time she starts experimenting on mineral bits."

The seeker shook her head, while watching his sparkling debate if she liked the taste of the mineral as much as the scent. "Alright... I need to go out in the next joor, I promised to take a few minicon prospectors to a site that may have another energon well."

"Omicron should be out by then in... r-e-c-h-a-r-g-e," Watermark purred, the tone deepening and vibrating his armor, the femling liking it for innocent reasons, and missing the spelled out word, and Coldstone liking the same sound for less than that as he grinned once more at the promise of not just mating again but bonding.

"I look forward to when she is than my love." The flier purred himself as he pulled his frame onto the berth the stretch out and cuddle with his family for now.

"Coldstone?"

The blue mech's wings jerked as he jumped at the voice before looking back, his wings arched high in surprise before Coldstone reflexively tucked them down in submission as he got a look at the larger mech, "Lord Knight! I- mean Master Knight!- I... ah, I'm sorry-"

" _Meep_?" An off color stood out against the dark blue and black of Coldstone's colors, Omicron peered up and out of her spot in her sire's collar ridge. She chipped question at the mech before them, tilting her head at black armor.

Axe blinked, optics dimming and then flashing, but he smiled and most of the tension was eased out of the smaller flier's frame from that simple thing. "What are you doing out side of medical?" Was the door locked for some reason?

"It's a tradition from Coldstone's and my clans for the sire to wait away from the carrier when the new sparklings come." The aquatic jet explained, and then smiled, "The explorer ships were a little tight for space is the real reason. But we keep to the tradition."

Axe rumbled softly. "Then be welcome to wait here. We do wish to preserve traditions, even if they aren't our own. He smiled softly, blue optics glowing warmly at the small sparkling.

"Big an' black! An' Shiny!" Omicron patted her sir's cheek and pointed at the master Knight just in case he missed the new mech.

"Yes I know, that's Lord, erm, the Master Knight Axe, you remember?" The smaller jet smile, "Say hello."

"HI!"

The black mech chuckled softly and inclined his head to Omicron. "Hello to you, too." He glances back to her sire. "She's an adorable and clever sparkling."

"Takes completely after her carrier than," Coldstone beaned up at Axe, his wings inching back up to their normal possession now that he was relaxing. He poked at the clicking sparkling, "Though it seems she has the basic systems to take after me after that last checkup she had. Its good to know its in the next generation."

Axe grinned. "They always take something along. Even if she wasn't the one showing, maybe your twins will, or the generation they will create one day." He moved over to the side of the door and settled on a bench there, humming softly and inviting the smaller mech to sit next to him.

Coldstone did, tucking his wings in to take up less space, and holding his hands up as Omicron slide down his chest, hopping to a palm and then down to her sire's lap. From there she peered up at Axe as the blue mech spoke up again.

"For most traits yes, this one has been a part of my clan since the time of Lord Nova Prime." he explained, "It's the ability to function is not only in the cold of space but even lower temps that would freeze everyone else."

"Quite an extraordinary gift. I do hope it gets passed on. It would be a shame if it were lost." The black mech hummed thoughtfully, peering at the small youth. She was barely the size of his index finger. His palm spread out on his thigh in open invitation for the sparkling to explore if she desired to do so.

Coldstone picked the femling up and moved so her jump was shorter, with less of a chance of falling. Not that the blue mech would let her drop far, and he smiled as she started to sniff around on Axe's armor. Rather, she was alternating between sniffing and biting on edges of black armor. "Her olfactory senses just kicked in not long ago. Don't be surprised if Omie crawls around and finds any micro mineral crystals."

Chuckling the knight opened his armor just enough for her to reach under but not vanish completely. He certainly did not desire to tell Redline how he managed to have a sparkling tangled in his internals. "It's perfectly okay. I don't mind at all. If anything she might find some that have been lodged there for Primus only knows how long." He gave a wry smile, few mechs managed to get all of the microbic debris out when visiting the washracks. Often it was a visit in the medbay that was getting rid of that small accumulated dirt.

There was a triumphant chirp and Omicron sat back, chewing on something.

"And she found something." The blue jet smiled again. "I'm hoping she keeps the trader traits, I've been encouraging it with 'find it' games"

Axe hummed low in his throat and petted the sparkling's helm. "It would be a useful ability, trackers with that fine sensors are rare in the city. Actually I do think you are the only ones currently here with that kind of skill."

Coldstone tilted his head as he lifted an optic ridge before frowning, "Really? Though I admit both Watermark's and my systems work best in the water."

Shrugging the black knight gave a wry grin. "I'm not exactly up-to-date with the amount of trackers we have and their skills, but I do think you two are the best one we have. Solely because you both come from clans that long cultivated these traits. Contrary to those who learned at the academies on Cybertron. How's you mate doing?"

Coldstone looked at the wall, going still as he extended his senses over the bond, his wings popped up, "We have a son!"

Axe chuckled softly but otherwise remained quiet. He lifted Omicron up to his face, careful to shield her from falling accidently and blew warm air from his vents over her. "You heard your sire little one. You're going to have a brother to play with."

"Gentle play?" Omicron half stated half asked, remembering what had been told to her already. "You an' Big Sire have any... one... anyone my size, age to play with?"

Axe shook his head softly. "We don't have anyone who's your age and size." He half turned his head to look at the blue mech. "Though there's quite a few places around where your creators can bring you to play with others your age. And yes you'll have to be gentle with your siblings until they too have armor to protect them."

"We do take her to some of the creshes," Coldstone smiled, "And the parks to play in the oil pools, its a cheat way of getting sparklings' joints treated instead of having to hold them for a medic. I'm surprised not many other mechs around know this." he blinked, optics dimming and flashing.

Axe chuckled. "Some prefer having a medic do it, to make sure all the dirt is really flushed out. It's good that you take her there. If you need help with the little ones, don't be afraid to ask at one of the creshes if they can watch over the youths." He gave a knowing smirk, well aware of the little time creators had to themselves with a sparkling or more running about.

"How do you think we had time to make the twins?" The aquatic jet shivered his wings and thrummed his thrusters a little.

Axe snickered and handed Omicron over. Or rather he held his hand to her sire shoulder, rumbling amused when she scrambled off and back into the safety of the collar ridge.

"She's about to hit a growth surge soon, not going to fit there long..." Coldstone sighed, but gave a smaller smile as he looked at the wall, his wings arched up high.

"To be expected. She'll find new places to hide in though." the knight grinned. "Any news on the second sparkling?"

"Its another mechling... smaller though..." Coldstone worried for a moment, but by how his wings easier back down and he hummed, it must have been alright.

Axe rumbled. "Congratulations. And when do your traditions say you can go and have a look at them?" He teased the smaller mech, purring softly in pleasure at the new lives.

"When Watermark demands me," The aquatic mech grinned, paused as he held up a finger. Waiting a moment before nodding as a clear mech's voice was herd through the doors yelling for Coldstone to get the slag in there _now_! "And there he is."

Axe chuckled and followed the blue mech slowly, staying in the background and watching the whole scene.

"I wish they would stay a handful for longer..." Watermark was complaining and cooing to what he had cupped in his hands, and the femmie medic that helped him had in hers.

Coldstone edged over and thrummed his engines, peering over to see, with Omicron trying as well. He took the silver bundle from the medic and melted, "Ooohh, his optics don't have color yet..."

"That one's Tau." Watermark decided. "Until the day he decides to change his name."

Axe rumbled pleasantly from where he watched but stayed firmly out of the way of the small union. It simply wasn't his place to be there. He only came close to congratulate each creator once more and then excused himself.


End file.
